


Things never regretted

by Isilloth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Legendarium Ladies April 2017, Prompt: wants and wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Indis remembered want, which defined her life.





	Things never regretted

It might seemed strange, but when she met him for first time, she didn’t know who he was. Indis had never visited Tirion, she saw Noldor very rarely, and when she did, she couldn’t tell them apart. Until this moment.

Finwë walked slowly, stooping under some invisible burden. He didn’t fit in this place, among all those happy, smiling people. Everyone pretend he didn’t exist, thrilled to see so evident signs of grief in Valinor. But Indis couldn’t look away. She loathed those, who choose not to see. And she felt sudden urge to bring smile to his life, to make this man happy, even if she didn’t know who he was. She didn’t know if this want wasn’t dictated by some contrariness, youthful desire to save everyone. Then Finwë raised his head and their eyes met for brief moment. And her fate was decided.

Now, when darkness felt upon her whole world, and she was grieved widow, they asked if she not regret this. This decision, this desire to be with him, to bring him joy. But she remembered Finwë's smile, music on her wedding day, smell of newborn baby in her arms, laughter of grandchildren. And she never regretted. Those were the things worth every price.


End file.
